happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
SlayStation
SlayStation is an episode of Specy Spooktacular IV by The Fall of the House of Josh-er (TheJoshinator2015). In this ghastly fable, Cuddles finds SNI 10000 and reboots it into MRV 10000. The computer and rabbit become firm friends, until Cuddles finds something that is not 'firm' about his new friend. Roles Starring: * Cuddles Featuring: * Toothy * Mystery and Ami * Guddles * Sniffles * Pierce * Peppery * Gem and Ini Appearances: * SNI 10000/MRV 10000 * The Narrator (at the beginning only) * Generic Tree Friends * Nutty * Lumpy * Puffy * Disco Bear * Splendid (as an action figure) * Flaky Plot An off-screen narrator introduces the episode with the monologue "SNI 10000; Blue-eyed computer from outer space. Does it really have murderous intentions and will a fellow little Tree Friend accept its secretive friendship bond? Whilst the narrator was talking, the screen pans from the sign revealing the title, over to a dump where a blue light glows and finally to a baseball field where Cuddles is playing the game. Cuddles holds his bat and prepares to swing. Toothy looks both ways and pitches the ball to Cuddles. Cuddles waits tentatively and swings, but he misses and gets a strike. Toothy sweats and pitches the ball again. Cuddles finally swings it and bats it right out of the park, therefore scoring a home-run. The crowd in the bleachers cheers. A close-up on the crowd shows Mystery and Ami (between Nutty and Flaky), both watching the game. Ami thinks for a moment and tells Mystery that Sniffles threw something away at the nearby dump last month. Mystery wonders what, until Ami shows a magazine with SNI 10000 on the cover. Mystery remembers SNI 10000 and reminisces the time it was hacked by Devious to kill his sworn enemies. The two sisters debate whether SNI is still functioning until Mystery accidentally beams a laser from her glasses onto Nutty, causing him to lose his ice cream. Lumpy pitches this time and throws the ball at Cuddles. Cuddles swings so hard, that he batted the ball off into the distance. The crowd groans in disappointment. Cuddles feels upset and his ears flop. Cuddles walks to the bleachers, where he meets Mystery and Ami. He tells him where the ball could had possibly landed. According to Mystery's calculations, the ball flew off into the nearby dump, where the SNI 10000 computer was left to rust. Ami warns Cuddles that the dump is too dangerous. Cuddles needs to retrieve the baseball in order to continue the game. Mystery agrees with Cuddles and then asks him to go silently and don't wake up the computer. Cuddles leaves and Ami sternly replies "You've been warned". At the dump, Cuddles climbs up the gates and jumps into the dump. He brings out his flashlight and begins looking for the baseball. He finds several retro items on the way, including an old game console, a car tire and a Splendid action figure that is missing an arm. He eventually finds the baseball. Upon retrieving the ball, Cuddles hears a computer sound and sees a blue light flash behind him. He takes a closer looks dusts off what it seems to be a glass eye. Cuddles wonders if it works and gives it a good kick. The computer activates and introduces itself as SNI 10000. It suddenly breaks down and Cuddles reboots it, literally. The memory scramble caused SNI to undergo a new codename, known as MRV 10000. Cuddles pulls MRV out of the rubbish and polishes its CPU module until it gleamed in the moonlight. MRV tells him that Sniffles gave it an upgrade and reveals some wheels, which enable it to become mobile and move about. Cuddles escorts MRV through the dump gates and meets Mystery and Ami again. Ami was mad and Mystery was worried. Cuddles cools the tensions by telling them it is harmless and a good friend of his. Mystery was glad that Cuddles got the baseball back anyway. The game resumes and Cuddles hits another home run. MRV watches and cheers with the crowd. Cue montage. Cuddles and MRV spend the day playing chess (which MRV loses at), video games and sports. MRV watches as Cuddles shoots some tin cans. MRV throws a water balloon at Disco Bear, soaking his afro. Flaky laughs at him. MRV and Cuddles hi-five each other. At supper time, MRV cooks up Cuddles' favorite meal. Cuddles wonders how it remembers his favorite foods and MRV claims that it analysed all of the crumbs Cuddles leaves behind. Later, Cuddles goes to bed and MRV powers down. The next morning, Cuddles wakes up and turns on MRV. MRV makes Cuddles' breakfast and the two go for a stroll at a park. Later, Pierce, who is giving Puffy a wedgie, sees Cuddles with MRV. Pierce laughs, jeers and teases about Cuddles liking a computer. MRV hears the insults and its eye turns red in anger. Pierce continues laughing until MRV guts him and rips out his insides with an electronic skewer. Cuddles was repulsed by this but he hastily appreciates its murder. That night, Cuddles has a boys' night in at his house. His three friends Guddles, Sniffles and Peppery are the guests. MRV looks suspiciously through the window with its extended eye camera. The four boys play a board game until Cuddles gets the urge to go to the bathroom. Cuddles runs upstairs. MRV bashes on the door and busts it open. It moves into the lounge where the boys were playing. MRV surveys the area until it sees Guddles holding a Cuddles plush toy. MRV believes Guddles, Peppery and Sniffles are far superior friends of Cuddles than it. It freaks out and bashes Guddles into the wall. Sniffles and Peppery run away. Peppery flees into the kitchen. He feels safe, until MRV sneaks up on him and bakes his head in a microwave. Sniffles is cornered by MRV and begs it not to kill him and convinces he was its 'old master'. MRV is unconvinced and shreds Sniffles into pieces with its three saw blades. Cuddles walks downstairs and is mortified by the corpses of Sniffles, Guddles and Peppery. However, he tried to not put the blame on MRV. The next day, Cuddles and MRV take another walk at the park, this time having a picnic. Cuddles didn't know that Gem and Ini are plotting a prank against him. Gem and Ini tell Cuddles that he has won the Tree Friend of the Year award. Cuddles was happy and receives a gift from them. MRV looks on. Cuddles opens up the present and sees that there is nothing there, until a pie springs at his face. Gem and Ini laugh at him and MRV turns angry and storms towards them. MRV asks Gem and Ini to apologize. They do so, but in a sarcastically way and laugh again. MRV is annoyed and shoves the Gemini twins into its internal disposal unit, liquefying them into paste. Cuddles is splattered on the face with the twin's blood and gets mad at MRV for killing them. MRV apologizes. Later, the computer comes out of the candy store and wants to show Cuddles its massive haul. Cuddles however has disappeared. MRV goes on a search for him until it spots him with Toothy. Toothy greets MRV. MRV is jealous of the friendship and melts Toothy with its death laser. Cuddles finally loses it and lashes out at MRV for killing his bestest friend. Cuddles then angrily declares that the friendship with MRV is over. MRV claims that if Cuddles can't be its friend, no one can, and bears its sharp weapons. Cuddles yelps. MRV chases Cuddles all the way back to his house. Cuddles calls for help on his cell phone. A door knocks and Mystery and Ami come in. The three search the hallway for MRV until it appears behind them. They all scream and run away. MRV chases them around the hallway in a classic corridor sequence. Whilst being chased, Ami spots Cuddles' aesthetically beautiful bathroom. She chuckles and goes straight in after MRV, Cuddles and Mystery zip by. Mystery claims that they need to corner MRV and Cuddles wonders where Ami went. Inside Cuddles' bathroom, Ami puts in a rubber Loch Ness Monster. She then strips off until she is completely naked and enjoys herself in the bath. In the hallway, MRV chases Cuddles and Mystery back and forth, while Ami relaxes in the bathtub. MRV continues to chase them back and forth until Ami comes out, wearing a towel. The three corner MRV in Cuddles bedroom. Cuddles takes out an axe and charges at MRV. But then MRV whacks him with a mallet, knocking him completely out. The Sisters know that Cuddles has been defeated and cry over his loss. Cuddles eventually wakes up and he and the girls ponder their plan silently. MRV stares and wishes it could read lips. The three silently agree with each other and Cuddles creeps closer with his axe. MRV pleads "Cuddles, no!" before Cuddles axes its cover off, revealing its CPU unit. The Sisters watch and giggle as Cuddles takes out MRV's CPU unit cartridges, whilst it begs for mercy. Cuddles takes out the final cartridge and watches as MRV slowly powers down. Cuddles takes MRV out into the sidewalk and garbageman Lumpy ships it back to the dump. Guddles appears and tells that MRV didn't quite kill him. Guddles turns around to reveal a hole in his head, which reveals his brain. The episode ends with the Sisters and Cuddles groaning in disgust. Epilogue: Back at the dump, a patched up MRV 10000 is relieved to be far away from Cuddles until some garbage piles up on it. It then complains that the trash is stinky. Deaths * Pierce was gutted by MRV's electric skewer. * Peppery's head was baked in a microwave. * Sniffles was sliced to pieces by MRV's saw blades. * Gem and Ini were liquefied by MRV's internal disposal unit. * Toothy was melted by MRV's death laser. Injuries: * Guddles was bashed against a wall by MRV. * Cuddles was knocked out by MRV's mallet. Trivia * The title is a pun on the game console "PlayStation". * SNI/MRV 10000, first seen in DEV 8000, is an obvious spoof of HAL 9000, the computer from the 1968 movie 2001: A Space Odyssey. * Mystery and Ami are the only girls who appeared in this episode, aside from Flaky's short appearances. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween